


Words of Christmas

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [6]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 'One word' like part.<br/>Christmassy Words naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



Naughty: “Colin you are the love of my life, you light my fire. I’m pleased that you feel secure and comfortable enough to tell me your sexual deicers and whishes, of which there are many and while I’m usually quite happy to indulge you I’m not wearing a ‘Sexy Santa’ suit. Especially not one for women.”

 

Nice: It had seemed like something fun and naughty at the time you had bought it, now you just feel ridiculous and itchy in the Santa suit. You are just about to go and change when you hear the key in the door.

“Man what a day, you wouldn’t believe the shit I had….” Anders voice stops as he catches sight of you. 

He stands frozen long enough that you begin to squirm, then his whole face softens momentarily then turns almost wicked as he lets his jacket fall to the floor and saunters over to perch in your lap arms around your neck.

“Imagine that, Santa Clause right here in my living room. Since I’ve been a Very good boy this year I guess you are here to hear my wish list?”

You can’t help the snort that escapes you at that.

“You? I would say you’ve been more naughty than nice.”

“Ohhh, but that’s because I know how to make Naughty feel soooooo nice. Want me to show you?”

 

Rudolf the reindeer song: It might not have been the right time to laugh at Mike when he was stressed out trying to guide Val’s colleague over the phone and had to stop every few minutes to blow his nose, the summer cold having truly gotten a hold of him, but the fact that the man’s name was Nicolas, Mikes nose was practically glowing red and Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer was playing on the radio just then? Well that made it impossible to hold the laughter back.

 

Candles: Normally when the lights burn down on the Christmas tree, they burn down in an uneven pattern because they are so small that even the tiny difference in the time they were lit means they don’t burn in an even pattern. But when you have the god of fire in your house… He can light them all simultaneously.

“Perfect. Now how about I show you how the rest of us light a fire?” Anders says from just behind the fire god and let his hands wander.

 

Santa: It’s not that he doesn’t like the idea of Santa, he does. But that doesn’t mean that he wants to dress up at the man in red himself. Which he’d tried explaining to Val, but his wife had been adamant and so here he was about to enter a class room full of first graders dressed up like jolly old Sct Nick when he felt anything but jolly.

 

Snow: Ty tells him that Axl has been wining that it’s never a White Christmas like in the songs. So Anders ‘kidnaps’ his brother one Friday after school and takes him away for the weekend to go to the mountain ranges where there is still snow to be found.

 

Snow 2: Ty have been Hod for only a few months and has yet to forgive Mike for not telling him sooner or forgive fate for landing him with Hod. It freaking stinks not being able to taste anything anymore, and not being able to touch people like he used to without being afraid of giving them cold burns. What was the use of Hod anyway?

“Ty? Ty make it snow.” Anders said from where he was slung on the floor in front of the fireplace where a fire was merrily burning even though December was a summer month in New Zeeland and so hardly cold. But Anders had lit one almost the minute they arrived in the cabin where they would spend Christmas just the two of them, because Ty was just too angry and feeling to betrayed by Mike to spend it there without risking a snowstorm in the livingroom, and wouldn’t that be fun trying to explain to Val. 

“You make it snow.” He shot back sullenly.

“I can’t do that Ty, only you can make it snow.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Oh come on Ty, please? Pretty please? Axl’s not the only one who’s always wanted to have a white Christmas and now we finally have the chance. No one is around for miles and miles, and you should practise with your powers. You do not want to think you have it in hand only to suddenly realize that you sooo didn’t. Believe you me, you just don’t.”

“Okay, fine but only a little and only for a short time.”

“YES!”

And the wonder and childish glee on Anders face as Ty makes ice crystals on the window glass and slowly move on to a bigger scale ending with a mild snowfall in the cabin is worth any misgivings he’d had and he swears the light of Anders eyes and the radiance of his smile thaws some of the ice that had formed around his heart.   
Maybe a White Christmas really was just what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wish to apologise in advance if I don’t get to post tomorrows ‘chapter’. You see hurricane Bodil is visiting and the lady have so far rendered just under half of my city without power or without heat, some poor souls without both, and she’s not done with us just yet so..yes if I’m slow it’s most likely her fault.  
> Hope everyone caught in her path have a safe time off it!
> 
> Oh and on another happier note: I'll still be happy to get your Words and ideas, bith christmassy and not.
> 
> Don't forget to comment or kudo if you liked and have a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
